Ten Changes
by Serenity Marie
Summary: Ten changes that come with a stable-ish relationship. Tony/Pepper. Post IM2. Short snippets of life.
1. Pajamas

She sleeps with pajamas, with puppy dogs and rainbows on them. And a long sleeve shirt.

Tony isn't stupid – about as far away as you can get from it, in fact, and he knew that entering a relationship with Pepper wouldn't be sexy lingerie every night.

But what he didn't expect was the fleece. The cutesy fleece pajama pants, with a matching long sleeve shirt that she slipped on for that first awkward (planned) sleep-over they had in their relationship.

Compared to the super-models and celebrates who had once entered and exited his bed, wearing a fraction of the clothing, the fuzzy clade form cuddling next to him was a change.

A change he began to appreciate, as purely Pepper.

Still, Tony thought flipping through the browser pages he had up on the computer in front of him, if she had to cover up all that tantalizing skin, at least until he could uncover it again, she could at least wear a pair with Iron Man on them.


	2. Waking Up

Pepper makes a point of waking up first. It was a skill she had since she was a small child, waking up without an alarm clock at the exact time she wanted. And it was worth it, to be awake before Tony.

Because in that moment, right as he wakes up, Pepper is the smartest one in the room.

She had figured out, a few weeks into her job as his assistant, that Tony was not a morning person. Or to be more exact, he was just not a good just-waking-up person. He was grumpy and snappy, that's why, she had always figured, he disappeared into his lab and left her to deal with whatever woman, or women, wandered out of his bedroom.

It wasn't till she was the one sharing his bed that she realized Tony's brain did not wake up at the same time as his body.

He almost always woke up silently, blinking blindly for a few moments as the world realigned itself. That was the moment she'd make her move, snuggling into his side and feeling the contented sigh he let out, and she'd catch the dopey and loving smile he wore on his face out of the corner of her eye.

Of course, once his brain did catch up, that smile would turn more mischievous, and he'd make a snarky comment as his hands wandered. She loved those moments, too.


	3. Bras

Tony appreciated bras. They presented some of his favorite attributes to the female form, and did a damn fine job of it.  
Or at least, he did, until they started filling his drawers.

It wasn't the fact Pepper was leaving clothing at his place—she had always done that. No, it was the sheer amount of bras now living in his closet.

Sports bras, front clasps, strapless and the ones with the straps that crossed in the back—she had them all and multiple pairs at that. Pink, black, white and at least one that reminded him of watermelon that he had yet to see her wear—they had started out with just one, then two. Now, by his estimation, there has to be at least thirty, and he had a sneaky suspicion the bag she was walking up the driveway carrying contained yet another one, from the Victoria's Secret label on the side.

Then again, he considering the smile on her face and the way she walked just a little bit faster as she saw him watching – maybe the over-abundance of bras wasn't such a burden.

He could always build a new closet.

Or house.

* * *

I know you guys are reading, from all the alerts. Maybe drop me a review? Let me know what you think? Please, do feed the authors.


	4. Obsesion

Tony is addicted to addictions. He moves from one obsession to another in the same amount of time that it takes Pepper to slip on a different pairs of shoes. The one thing she had come to accept in knowing him was that sometimes she had pull him back to reality—or let him to his obsession for a while.

What she had not expected was the way his obsession turned to her.

Before they were in a relationship, he had often let the little details of friendship slip by him. He didn't know she was allergic to strawberries. He never remembered when she was taking a day off for a doctor's appointment, or even that occasionally she had to use the bathroom and hacking into her phone and starting a video chat without her permission was strictly NOT okay.

And she hadn't really expected that to change when they started dating—at least not dramatically.

What she hadn't expected was that his new obsession could be her.

It started out simply enough. He remembered her favorite color. And her favorite fruit – oranges.

It was cute, and sweet.

Then she caught him chatting on the phone with her cousin, discussing the first boy she kissed and that time in junior high she dyed her hair black.

When she found him with a picture of that particular nightmare of black hair dye, she tried to put a stop to it, and pointed his mind in another direction.

But after a week of that, she decided that letting him pry into her past was better than indulging his new line of bras he was just dying for her to try out.

* * *

Shout out to Paradoxal Reality for the inspiration. Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep 'em coming!


	5. Cuddling

Tony Stark did not like to be handed things. He didn't like it when people touched him without warning, and he wasn't a big fan of hugs.

And he certainly didn't like cuddling.

And awake-Pepper understands that. She lies down on her side, and in his oversized bed that means they don't touch.

But it only takes sleeping-Pepper about two minutes to traverse the bed and be against him, snuggling.

He's tried to move her back to her side of the bed, but she's more like an octopus than woman at that point, and he usually ends up giving up with her arms completely around him and her drooling into his shirt.

* * *

This has been sitting on my computer for months because I wasn't sure I liked it or how it ended, so I'm just throwing it up here as is and hopefully I'll come back and fix it later.


End file.
